


i wanna be still with you

by mrsonmyr



Series: Lynch Family [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: Declan Lynch brings his new girlfriend home to meet his family.(or I'm obsessed with Declan and wanted to write a fic but it got out of hands and turned into a kidfic)





	i wanna be still with you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from texas reznikoff by mitski

Declan Lynch has a routine. Wake up, make a protein shake, hit the gym, shower, take the metro to work. Each day is the same, but sometimes he wakes up with 15 texts from his younger brother from the night before asking if he’s seen a documentary that him and his friends were watching and “omg it is soooooo good!!!” “you HAVE to watch this!!!” “i can show it to you next time i see you!!!!!!! :D”. 

He rolls out of bed slowly, on the way to his small kitchenette in his small DC apartment. Ronan says with the money he’s making he certainly can afford a bigger place, but Declan doesn’t see the use for a bigger place right now. His only occasional guest is Matthew who crashes on the pullout couch and maybe a date if he’s lucky. He hasn’t been lucky for a while. After quickly blending up his shake he’s out the door and to the gym. The gym has been the one constant in Declan’s life. A place where he can go and hit punching bags to release his anger and stress that builds in his life. Declan’s phone buzzes to remind him that his 45 minutes of dedicated workout time is up and he needs to start his day now and head to work. From the gym its a 35 minute metro ride which he enjoys to respond to emails, plan lunch meetings, and if he’s lucky glance at the girl that is always in the same subway car as him, around the same time, getting off three stops before him. 

Usually the girl is dressed in either slacks or a long, loose colourful skirt, her short red hair pulled back, coffee in one hand, brown leather satchel in the other, and listening to newly acquired airpods (she used to have blue earbuds that she would occasionally and absentmindedly chew on the wire). But today she wasn’t listening to anything and she was without a coffee. Today she locks eyes with Declan. 

Declan can almost feel his cheeks get warm when he catches her looking at him, wondering if this is the first time she’s seen him or if she is just good at hiding her glances. She smiles gently at him, eyes slightly creasing and dimples forming, Declan nods back. Her hand waves around her collar and looks at him questionably - this is Declan’s chance. He takes two steps to approach her from across the subway car to hear what she’s trying to say over the loudness of the subway and the hum of the commuters. 

“Where’s your tie? You usually have a tie on.” Her voice is low and full of humour. 

Declan looks down to notice she’s right, he forgot his tie, probably at the bottom of his gym bag, or even more likely sitting on his bed where he forgot it this morning after trying to respond to all of Matthew’s texts. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Declan scratches the back of his head, “must have forgotten it. Where’s your headphones?” 

She smiles. “I’m actually planning on suing Apple. Do you know how easy it is to lose two tiny pieces of plastic that aren’t attached to anything? I knew I shouldn’t have listened to my friends when they went on and on about how cool they were and should have stuck to my old ways. I was a much happier person when I had a wire. I’m Francine by the way.” Francine reaches her hand out from where she’s sitting towards Declan. 

“Declan. Declan Lynch.” He firmly shakes her hand.

“I see you on here a lot. What do you do? Wait no, let me guess!” She eyes him up and down, “well you usually are wearing a tie, sometimes a suit jacket, it’s early and I never see you during rush hour home. A banker?” 

“Hmm, close. Lawyer.”

“Ahh. Working for any seedy politicians?”

“Not at the moment. Should I guess what you do?” He says and takes another step closer to her as the subway comes to a stop and the doors open and people rush on and off. 

“If you dare.” She quirks her eyebrow. 

“Okay. Well, you usually have a coffee, and your airpods - which if you are planning to file a lawsuit against Apple I’d be happy to look into your case,” she smiles at that, “and let me think. You get off a few stops before I do and I don’t know if you’re dressed for an office job.” He stops, realizing maybe he’s said too much. 

“Gosh,” Francine starts, “looks like I’ve got myself a regular ol’ stalker. I work at the NGA as an assistant curator.”

Declan nods, nice job. He usually ends up dating girls who are law clerks or trying to write for The Washington Post. Nothing as creative of curating art. “I must admit, I’ve never been.” 

“What? You have to go! Are you new to DC? We get a lot of tourists.” Francine boasts in a way that shows she is proud of her place of work but she also _knows_ how many tourists there are and how many times a day she has to explain the walk to the White House. 

“No, I’ve been here for almost ten years now. Just...never really get out enough to do fun things like that. I think the most fun thing I’ve done in a while was go to the movie’s when my younger brother came to visit.” Declan sadly admits. 

“Well,” Francine starts as she rummages through her satchel clearly looking for something, “if you ever find yourself in the mood to be so moved by art, or need to drag your little brother for a fun afternoon you should check it out.” She hands him her business card as she gets up to get off at her stop. “It was nice to finally meet you Declan. Enjoy the rest of your day.” And then she’s gone. 

Declan for the first time in a while is caught off guard by the entire encounter and mumbles back a “nice to meet you too” and looks down at the card he was handed. 

_ Francine Meyers_  
Assistant Art Curator  
National Gallery of Art 

Her number and email was on the back. Somehow Declan just got lucky. 

-

The next morning Declan is waiting on the train for Francine to get on. He has a few minutes before her stop to adjust his tie, pulling out his phone and making it look like he was busy and not eagerly waiting for her. She gets on with a hub of people, mostly men and women in suits, and here she is in a purple skirt, white sneakers, and long black overcoat. Today she has her coffee but no airpods still. 

“You know I was expecting you to call me. A text at least.” Francine says and she stands next to Declan and grabbed ahold of one of the poles as the train begins to move.

“I didn’t know if that was a work cell or not. And besides, here we are.” Declan smiles at her, unsure of how flirtatious to be. He hasn’t flirted in awhile, only with the sweet older woman in his building when she asks about his day and if his younger brother will be visiting soon. 

“Here we are.” She repeats him. Noticing his cellphone in his hand, she takes out hers from her coat pocket and hands it towards him. “Here, put your number in. Then I won’t have to wait around.”  
Declan puts his phone in his back pocket and takes hers, entering his number and typing _Declan L (hot commuter)_ and gives her phone back. She looks at it and laughs. 

“Didn’t find your airpods?” Declan asks.

“Oh I did. They’re right here,” she pats her coat pocket, “but I wanted to talk to you. How funny is it that I always see you on here and I never said anything. I don’t normally do this by the way.” 

“What? Hit on guys on the way to work?” 

“No, interrupt important lawyers on their way to work when they usually send emails and texts. If I was hitting on you you’d know.” Francine looks around the train to make room for more commuters entering. 

“Oh would I? Well I look forward to finding out.” 

“Get ready,” she said jokingly, “let’s get drinks sometime. Coffee, alcohol, a green smoothie even. You pick.”

Declan normally would ask a girl out. He would normally take her to the same restaurant that he was comfortable in and knew the menu like the back of his hand. He’d order a nice wine, which sometimes his date did not drink, and by the end of it he might take her back to his apartment and never see her again after. But this time it was different. Declan felt lighter. He felt like he could smile without the buzz of his brain to remind him that he has a huge case file to read and he needs to call his brothers and he needs to sort his yearly taxes. 

Declan breathes in. Breathes out. “Okay. I’m free tonight. Seven o’clock?”

Francine smiles. “Seven o’clock. I’ll text you the address and meet you there. You’ll love it.” 

The train announces its next stop which is Francine’s and she picks up her satchel and steps toward the door before turning around and saying to Declan, “seven o’clock.” 

-

Declan arrives to work on time and heads to his office to start his case file readings. It’s 10:19am when his phone buzzes and he checks it with a message saying 

~7 o’clock. Meek’s Bar at 180 Clarkson st. Be there or get a new morning commute. 

Declan replies back 

~~I’ll see you then.

It was Friday, which is usually the night he dedicates for getting most of his work done in the evenings after ordering Thai food from across the street. Saturday’s are usually for any professional outings he needs to attend, or if he’s lucky lounging at home. Sunday he meets up with Matthew and they attend mass together and then get lunch. It’s been a while since the three brothers have went to mass together. Declan stopped making the commute down to Henrietta once Matthew moved to New York to attend college. The last time the three brothers attended church together was for Ronan and Adam’s daughters baptism. 

Declan thought about Francine all day. He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous. He usually knew the girls he went on dates with pretty well beforehand. They were usually set up by a friend of his or sometimes he’d ask the new receptionist out and when the date went up in flames it was always a quick walk from the elevator to his office to avoid the tense glare she’d give him. He never tried dating apps and when his friends ask why he wasn’t seeing someone he’d joking tell them that he was married to his job. It wasn’t a lie, Declan stayed very busy with his work. But, he could allow more free time for his personal life if he’d let himself. 

-

Declan arrives at the bustling bar right on time after deciding to stay late at work and try to read as much of his case file before walking 15 minutes down to the bar. The music is loud but not obnoxious and the scene is very young. He usually attends bars where everyone is in a suit and tie and is about 15 years older than him. Declan spots Francine at a corner high top table looking the same from this morning. She looks up and spots him standing in the doorway and waves him over with a bright smile. 

“Declan! You made it!” Francine gets up to hug him.

“Hi, yeah. Have you been here long?” he asks as he sits down across from her. A waitress quickly comes over and takes their drink orders, she has a gin and soda and he has a scotch, neat. 

“Not too long. I was in the neighborhood though. A friend from work lives around here so I walked her home.”

“I’ve never been here before. Most of the bars I go to are filled with lawyers.” Declan feels his cheeks get warm. 

“This place is great. It’s very chill.” Declan nods. “So, you’re a lawyer. You wear a tie. Tell me something else about you.” Francine asks him when their drinks arrive. 

Declan takes a sip. He has this monologue down pat: I’m from Virginia, came here for law school, I have two younger brothers who I look after like my life depends on it, and I’m thrilled to be here with you right now. 

“Well, uh, I’m from Virginia. My- my parents died when I was a teen so I’ve been looking after my brothers for years.” Declan stops. Why’d he say that? Francine’s eyes widen and her forehead creases. “It’s- it’s been hard. But we’re family. We’re all we’ve got. My brother Matthew lives in DC too, so I see him a lot. My other brother Ronan lives in our family farm back in Virginia. He’s married and has a kid.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents. That must be very hard, but I’m glad you have your brothers.” She takes a sip of her drink. Declan starts to laugh. “What? Did I say something wrong?” She worries.

“No! No, no, it’s just- I never say that much. Especially on a first date. It’s kinda heavy. And depressing. Sorry.” Declan is fully blushing now. 

“Well if you think that’s depressing wait until you hear my life story. Trust me, I went to art school I have a lot of stories to tell.” 

They finish their drinks and order another round and talk into the night. Declan and Francine walk side by side back to the metro and Declan offers to walk her to her apartment once her stop arrives. She declines his offer but thanks him anyway. 

“I had fun tonight.” Declan says. 

“So did I. I guess I’ll see you on Monday.” Francine says and gets up from the seat. 

“Bright and early.” Declan mentions with a smile. 

-

Declan and Francine continue to see each other every weekday morning on the metro to their respected jobs and some weeknights for a casual dinner or drink and even on weekends. They were dating but had not yet made it official as “girlfriend and boyfriend”. One Saturday afternoon Declan got a call from Francine who sounded completely out of breathe.

“Hey,” she panted, “what are the odds of you coming over here and using your big muscles and helping me lift some furniture? I’m moving my bedroom around and it would be a lot easier with two people.” 

“Is this an excuse to get me in your bed?” Declan teased, putting down his book and grabbing a sweater from his closet. 

“Believe me I’m not that smooth. But, if you help me and you’re good maybe you will get a treat.” Francine promised. They haven’t really done much more than make out in one of their living rooms, usually getting interrupted by a phone call from work or a call from Matthew confirming that they’ll both go to mass this week or something about not hearing from Ronan or Adam for a while. 

“I’m on my way. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.” Declan promised. 

“Ugh, thank god. You’re a saint.” 

“Don’t start praying to me.”

“Only in your weird Catholic dreams. No one our age is Catholic anymore, Declan.” 

They’ve gone over this a lot. Her views on the Catholic church. Declan saying he’s not really religious anymore but it’s more of a tradition he doesn’t want to break with his brothers. Declan likes to think that if his parents were still alive they’d have set him up with a good Catholic girl and praying for grandchildren. 

When Declan arrives Francine is in a black tank top and tight black workout pants. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is a mess. She has never looked happier to see him. She leads Declan into her small bedroom, a place he hasn’t seen yet but like to see more of. He’s surprised how much furniture can actually fit in here. She has her dresser pulled away from the wall and was attempting to move her bed. 

“I read something about how my old layout wasn’t providing me with enough energy and that’s why I was so closed off before.” Francine says as she takes one end of the dresser and Declan takes the other and they lift it all the way to the far wall.

Next they move the bed towards the window. She has a few plants sitting in the window sill and lots of art on the walls. He wonders if this is her own work or work she has curated for her own personal life. Once they finally get everything rearranged they flop onto her bed and lay there. Their breathing filling the silence. 

“Thank you so much.” Francine says, propping herself up on Declan’s chest. “You’re such a good boyfriend.” She says not even thinking about the word. 

Declan’s face lights up and he tugs her down so she’s resting on his chest. “Oh, am I?”  
Francine, now realizing what she’s said, buries her face into his chest and mumbles, “yeah I guess you’re alright.” 

“Well, in that case, you’re a pretty good girlfriend.” He says and leans down to press a kiss into her hair. 

-

Declan and Matthew meet up together at the church they’ve been going to for the past six years. It feels right to go every Sunday but if Matthew were to ever call it off Declan wouldn’t mind. After mass they decide on a place for lunch and this time it’s Declan’s turn to buy. Once they get seated and order sandwiches Declan asks for updates about Ronan. They talk more now, especially now that Declan can ask him about his niece and text with Adam, but Ronan still despises his cellphone. 

“Ronan is good. I’m going down in a few weeks to see them. They said they’re trying to decide on which preschool to send Claire to. I guess there's more options now than there was when we were babies.” Matthew takes a bite of his sandwich. 

“What about you, man? Anything going on?”

Declan thinks about it. Nothing is too different from the last time they had these brotherly updates, except now he has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who he feels very seriously about, very soon. And it terrifies him. 

“Oh, you know, work, this and that. I’m actually seeing someone right now.” He mentions, with his mouth half full. 

Matthew drops his sandwich. “What!” Way too loud for the quiet diner. “Who? When? Can I meet them?” 

“Her name is Francine, and we’ve been dating for a while. Just wanted to wait for things to be serious before I brought it up to you and Ronan.” 

“Wait, you haven’t even told Ronan yet? I’m the first one who knows? That’s awesome!” It wasn’t hard to impress Matthew. “How’d you meet her?”

Declan smiles, “we actually have the same commute. We’ve seen each other a lot on the metro but never said anything. Until recently.”

“Oh man. You have to tell Ronan! If you don’t I don’t think I can keep it a secret. They’ll be so happy for you!” 

“You know Ronan, he rarely answers my calls. You’ll probably end up telling him first anyways.” Matthew smiles and is shaking in his seat with excitement. 

-

That night at the Lynch-Parrish household, Ronan was in his bathroom getting ready for bed while Adam was laying in their large bed reading a book about modern feminism that Blue gifted him. Claire, their almost three year old, has been asleep for four hours when Ronan’s phone starts to buzz on the side table.

“Ro, your phone’s ringing.” Adam yells to Ronan through the bathroom door. He can hear Ronan mumble a “so?” 

Adam leans over the bed and sees that its Matthew on the caller ID so he answers it.

“Hey Matt, Ronan’s brushing his teeth.”

“Oh, Adam! Hi! Has Declan called?” Matthew asks way too cheerily for a Sunday night. 

“Um, not that I know of. Why?” 

“Oh, we had lunch today and he told me he has a girlfriend! And I guess it’s getting serious. He didn’t think Ronan would answer his call so I thought I would just give you two the update. I’m going to meet her next Sunday after mass. She sounds really cool.”

Adam sits up, interested now in his brother-in-laws love life. Declan had been single for a while so it was nice to hear that he was spending time with someone. “Well, that sounds great. Good for Declan. I’ll tell Ronan.” They chat for a few more minutes until Matthew has to go, just as Ronan is exiting the bathroom and crawling into bed. 

“Who was that?” Ronan asks hovering over Adam.

“Your brother. He said Declan has a girlfriend and they’re quite serious. He’s going to meet her next week.” 

Ronan rolls his eyes and flops next to Adam. “Finally he’s getting some. I doubt it’s serious though, this is Declan we’re talking about.”

Adam rolled onto his side to look at Ronan, “Matthew sounded really excited about it. He said Declan looked really happy.”

“Good for him.” Ronan mumbled and turned the light out and rolled back over to Adam, kissing him goodnight. 

-

Declan and Francine have more dates outside the DC metro. He takes her to a very classy restaurant he likes to take his well off clients. She takes him to an art museum she works at for a private tour and talks him through different art pieces. He’s totally lost the entire time. 

Their favourite dates are the ones sprawled out on either ones sofa, eating take out, and watching something on Netflix and just talking. 

One night Declan is laying on her couch working on an email when Francine gets up and takes a phone call. He can hear her quietly talking from the other room. 

“Hi, how are you? How’s dad?” Silence. “I’m good. Declan’s over right now. My boyfriend, I’ve told you about him before. Yes he’s nice” Declan smiles. “You can meet him if you come down to visit. I’m too busy right now to come up to Connecticut. Okay, talk to you later. Love you too. Bye.” 

“Who was that?” Declan asks, even though he already knows. 

“Oh, just my mom.” Francine says and sits on the other end of the couch, moving Declan’s feet so they’re in her lap. 

-  
Matthew meets Declan and Francine at a cute cafe downtown. The couple is sitting at a table already, waiting for the third member . When Matthew sees them he beams.

“Hi!” He says and throws his arms around Francine. She’s a little taken aback by the eagerness and force of Matthews hug so Declan puts his hand in the middle of her back to balance her. “You must be Francine. I’ve been dying to meet you!” Matthew says as he releases her. 

“Hi, Matthew. It’s great to meet you too. Declan has told me a lot about you.” 

Matthew smiles down at Declan, amazed that his brother speaks highly about him. 

They sit and talk about the cute cafe, about how funny it was how Declan and Francine met, how excited Matthew is for Ronan to meet her. Francine doesn’t seem scared off by how strongly affectionate Matthew is of the idea of meeting more of Declan’s family so soon. He hasn’t even met any of hers yet, even though they live in Connecticut and it’s a longer drive than the two hours down to Henrietta. 

“So, Matthew what do you do?” Francine asks after his initial excitement has worn down. 

“Oh I do a lot of stuff. My friends and I come up with app ideas and then they make them. And I have a podcast right now too. We just talk about whatever we want but we have a really big audience. Ronan’s actually been on it talking about the farm but I had to edit most of it. You’d think fatherhood would force him to speak cleaner. You could come on if you want! Talk about art. I’m sure it would be great.” 

Francine has a look of panic on her face. “Oh, I don’t think that would be something I’d be good at. I don’t really put myself out there like that.” Declan reaches up and places his hand on hers. 

“That’s okay! The offer stands though if you ever change your mind.” Matthew smiles at her and then turns his attention back to Declan, “so when are you gonna bring her down to meet Adam and Ronan?” 

Declan can feel his face panic. They haven’t really spoken about travelling to meet each other’s families. It was still early on and convenient for Matthew because he lives in DC. “Oh, I’m not sure. We haven’t really discussed that yet.” Declan says while quickly glancing at Francine to gage her reaction. 

Matthew perks up with an idea, “you know what would be great? Bringing her down for Claire’s birthday!” 

Their niece was turning three in a few weeks and it was just going to be a small party with Matthew, Declan, Gansey and Blue, Noah, Henry, and anyone at 300 Fox Way that wanted to attend.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Francine politely declines the invite. 

“You wouldn’t be imposing! Honest. Dec, tell her. There’s gonna be a lot of people there, it will be a great time to meet the rest of the family.” Matthew was really trying to sell it. 

Declan knew the only person who would have an issue with it was Ronan. He’s never gotten on-board with any of his past girlfriend. Adam could ease him into it though. And with all the attention on Claire there wouldn’t be a fight. 

“Well, he has a point. It’s up to you if you’d like to come. It will be a good time. Claire is an angel, don’t know how considering who her father is.”

“That’s not how adoption works.” Matthew points out in Ronan’s defence. 

“Well, if you’re sure your brother won’t mind.” Francine says, finally coming around to it. Matthew claps his hands together. 

-

“Why the fuck is Declan bringing some girl home next weekend?” Ronan asks the second Claire climbs down from her booster seat and sits in front of the television and starts to play with her dolls. 

Adam, looking down at his iPad reading some work emails quietly says, “I don’t know, cause he’s dating someone that he wants to introduce to his family?” 

“Yeah but did he have to do it this weekend? At her birthday party?” Ronan is stubborn. Over the years his and Declan’s relationship has gotten better with age but the two brothers still know how to push each other's buttons. 

“Look, if it’s such a huge problem for you just tell Declan we want to keep the party small and family only. But I don’t really have an issue with it. Matthew seems to really like this girl, and I’m sure Claire will have fun no matter what.” Adam stands and begins to clear the table with Ronan’s help.

“I just,” Ronan says and he picks up Claire’s sippy cup and brings it over to the counter, “think of all the girls he’s dated that we’ve met once and we never see again. I don’t really want some booty call of his in our family photos.”

“No one says ‘booty call’ anymore.” Adam points out. Ronan growls. “Fine, I get it. I agree, but maybe this one is different. When was the last time Declan brought anyone home anyway? Seems like him and Matthew trade off who gets to be the single brother.” 

“Maybe. He better be bringing a good gift to make up for this.”

“She’s turning three, Ronan. She doesn’t even need anymore toys.” Adam crosses his arms.

“Well you better tell Gansey that. He’s got a whole shopping list of things he wanted to get her.”

-

When Declan calls Ronan miraculously he answers. 

“What does Claire want for her birthday?” Declan asks into his phone as Francine opens the door to the toy shop near them. 

“I don’t know. Adam says she has enough toys and dolls so don’t go crazy. She likes that puppy show but she isn’t into princesses so don’t get her anything like that.” Ronan says into the phone. Kid toys are so much different from when they were young. 

Declan runs his hands along a pink frilly dress and sees Francine walk over to a train set. “What about trains?” Declan asks. 

“Listen man she’s still forming as a human person. Get her whatever you think she’d like and I’m sure she’ll love it. And don’t get her anything with crayons or paint because last week she got paint on the wall and I had to cover it before Adam got home.” Then he hung up. 

Declan walked over to Francine and put his arm around her shoulders. “What do you think? You were a little girl once, what is something they can’t resist?” 

Francine pushes the little train car back and forth. “This would be fun to play with. And help assemble. Might be a bitch for her dads but that’s the fun of being an uncle.” Declan hummed in response. 

They buy it, wrap it, and pack it into Declan’s Volvo and get ready to leave tomorrow morning for Virginia. They were going to be staying overnight so they packed bags to bring with them to the farm. That night Declan told Francine stories of growing up on the farm with his dad and mom as she laid her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep. 

-

“Hey, birthday girl, don’t open the door for strangers.” Ronan yells down the hall. 

“Not a stranger, Daddy. Uncle Dec!” Claire shouts back to Ronan and holds her arms up to be held by her uncle. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Declan says and he lifts her and gives her a hug. “Claire, this is my girlfriend Francine. Francine, it’s Claire’s birthday today.” 

“It is so nice to finally meet you, Claire. How old are you turning?” Francine asks. Claire rests her head on Declan’s shoulder and holds up three small fingers. “Wow! Three! Happy birthday!” She smiles at the small girl. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my other brothers.” Declan says and takes Francine’s hand as they walk down the hallway to the kitchen where Ronan is trying to ice a cake and Adam is finishing tying up the party favours. 

They look up from what they’re doing and see Declan holding their daughter in one arm and the other is holding his new girlfriend's hand. They make an odd pair. She doesn’t look like any of the other girls Declan has brought home over the years. She is dressed in loose, wide leg black overalls, something that Blue might even wear, and a white t-shirt underneath. Her red hair is slightly curled and it doesn’t look like she has a lot of makeup on. Not that Ronan could tell.

Adam smiles at her, noticing that Ronan won’t be the first one to break the tension. “Hi, I’m Adam. Welcome to our home.” He gets up from the table to shake her hand. 

“Hi, Francine. It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Oh, it’s our pleasure. That’s my husband, Ronan.” Adam turns to Ronan and eyes him to say _shake the girls hand_. 

Ronan slowly puts the tub of icing down and wipes any that got onto his hand on a dish towel and steps to shake Francine’s hand. “Hi.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Francine looks between Ronan and Declan, “good to know what Declan would look like if he shaved his head.” 

Declan playfully rolls his eyes and Adam snorts. “I’ve never seen Ronan with long hair.”

“Where’s Matthew? I thought I saw his car out front?” Declan asks. 

“He’s out feeding the lambs.” Ronan says and turns his back to finish icing the cake. 

Claire squirms to get out of Declan’s arms and rushes over to Adam, “Dada can I see the lambs?”  
“Oh I guess. But please change your dress first, I don’t want it to get all muddy for when the guests arrive. Do you want some help?” She nods her head and Adam excuses them as they head up the stairs. 

“Declan tells me you’ve been taking care of the farm for years.” Francine says to Ronan. An attempt on her part to break the awkward silence.  
“Yep.” Ronan says flatly. 

“Ro’s actually lived here since he was 18. We grew up here but now he’s one of the best farmers in Virginia. There’s a lot of land here and a lot of animals. Don’t know how he does it all.” Declan says as he goes to sit at the kitchen table. 

Francine takes the opportunity to walk around the kitchen and notice photo’s of the Lynch-Parrish family, group photos with young men and a short woman, finger paintings galore. 

“Well it’s really gorgeous here. It feels like I’m always caught up in the rush of the city. It’s nice to get away from it all.” And then the inevitable comes, “I’d love to see the Barns.” 

Ronan and Declan eye each other. Just as Declan’s about to speak up Ronan cuts him off and says, “I’ll take you out there when the little diva comes back from her outfit change. Declan, I trust you can finish icing this beast.” Just as he finishes Claire slides into the room in little blue leggings and a green shirt that is oversized but says ‘Howdy’. 

Ronan opens the back door and tells Adam that he’s taking the girls out to the barn and they all quickly leave. 

“You might want mud boots.” Ronan says and he puts his black ones on and helps Claire into her yellow ones. Francine takes a pair that look the closest to her size and puts them on and continues to follow Ronan into the grass.

“So, what are your intentions with my brother?” Ronan asks sternly as Claire runs ahead of them. Francine lets out a loud “Ha!” and looks over at Ronan with a smile. 

“Oh, I don’t know. He seems pretty nice, is kinda cute. He knows nothing about art so I can’t even try to impress him with my vast knowledge. I guess he has a nice car that he never uses?” 

Ronan rolls his eyes, “trust me, Declan will baby that fucking car til his death. You don’t work with him at the law office?” She shakes her head. “You seem different. From the other girls he has brought home. They never really last long. But Declan, and even Matthew, seems to never shut up about you.”

“Well,” Francine smiles, “can you blame them? I’m a gem.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ronan says and looks forward and sees Matthew is holding a giggling Claire upside down by the lamb pen. “Hey! If she throws up you’re going to be dealing with Adam, not me!” 

-

Once the foursome came back inside Ronan took the little girl upstairs to change back into her party dress and Francine sat next to Declan at the kitchen table. Matthew swiped a fingertip of icing off the cake which led to Adam swatting him shooing him out of the kitchen. 

“He wasn’t mean to you, was he?” Declan asked Francine about her interaction with Ronan.  
She playfully slapped his chest and said “no. Jeez, we were just talking out there.” 

By the time Ronan and Claire came downstairs, getting woo’s from the table about her pretty dress, the rest of the guests had arrived. 

“Uncle Gansey! Auntie Blue!” Claire yelled as she scurried to the door where they were standing. Then Henry and Noah popped in through the front door and Claire was jumping, begging any one of them to pick her up and say hi. Gansey, her godfather, was the first to do so. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart. Look how big you are! Are you sure you’re only three?” He said inspecting her. She giggled at him and reached out for Blue who took her with ease. 

As the guests got settled and Claire was showing them what she had already gotten earlier today from Daddy and Dada, Ronan and Declan were in the kitchen talking quietly. 

“So,” Ronan starts as he organizes a tray of appetizers, “Adam says you’re pretty serious.” 

Declan looks up, first time in a while feeling like the younger sibling. “Yeah. I’d say so. I really like her.” 

Ronan hums. “She seems different from your type.” 

“She is. She’s,” Declan looks out into the living room and sees Francine sitting next to Matthew and Noah and taking the small cup of ‘tea’ that Claire had made for her and ‘drinks’ it. “She's just so real. None of that bullshit that goes on for months before you can actually tell if you like someone or not. And we’re so different but I like that. She makes me really happy.”

Ronan puts down the tray and puts a hand on his brothers shoulder, “I’m happy for you, man.” 

“Thanks,” Declan replies warmly. 

-

Claire demanded that she wanted a pizza party for her birthday, so everyone gathered into the kitchen and rolled out dough and started to assemble the pizzas. Virtually everyone ended up with tomato sauce on their face and flour on their shirts.

Francine wiped sauce from Declan’s chin and brought her finger to her mouth. 

“Ew.” Declan teased. 

Noah was busy wiping flour across Henry’s cheeks when Ronan told everyone to stop being gross in his house.

“Like we all haven’t had to put up with you and Adam being gross for like ever.” Blue said smugly. 

Once the cheese was sprinkled onto her pizza, Francine helped Claire place pepperoni on her pizza in the shape of a 3. 

“An artist’s touch.” Adam said as he watched from across the room. Francine looked up and met eyes with Adam watching and smiled. 

Once the pizzas were eaten and everyone was overly stuffed, Ronan dimmed the lights and brought out the chocolate birthday cake with too many candles and a big number 3 candle in the middle. He set it in front of Claire, who was sitting patiently on Adam’s lap, as everyone began to sing happy birthday. After a few seconds of trying to blow out all the candles Matthew leaned down and blew one out and Claire gave him an evil eye and went back to blowing out the rest of the candles. Declan snapped a few pictures on his phone of the afternoon promising he’d send them to Ronan.

His favourite picture of the day was of his niece with chocolate frosting all around her mouth and a big smile on her face. He could see Francine and Ronan in the background of the photo and it looked like the two were smiling at each other. 

“Is it time for presents?” Blue asked as she stood up to clear her plate of cake.

Claire clapped eagerly. “Presents!” she chanted. 

“Okay, me first!” Matthew said and went to grab his big gift bag with blue tissue paper sticking out of the top. 

He set it in front of Claire who immediately started to pull the tissue paper out and the bag tipped over and emptied onto the table. Lots of dolls, stuffed animals, and electronic toys fell out and Claire squealed. 

“Wow Claire! What do you say?” Adam prompted. 

“Thank you, Uncle Matty.” 

“Look Claire, I can show you how to work this later today.” Matthew said picking up one of the electronic toys and fiddling with the back of it. 

“Okay, our turn.” Declan said and turned to Francine. She faded to the background, not wanting to get too involved on the family moments, still unsure of how welcome she was just yet. 

Declan placed the large box in front of Claire who immediately started to rip away the wrapping paper. Once it was revealed as a train set she looked up at Declan and Francine and said “thank you Uncle Declan and Auntie Francy.”

Everyone froze. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not only had Claire just met Francine but so had the rest of Declan’s family. She did not want to bumped onto the list as an Aunt just yet. Someone behind them broke the silence with a hard laugh. They turned to see Ronan laughing in the kitchen and mumbling “Francy. Now _that’s_ funny.”

Everyone slowly started to join in with him and eventually the entire gang was laughing at Francine’s new nickname. By the end of the night she was in everyones phone under “Auntie Francy”. Declan smiled at her and took her hand in his. 

“I guess we saved the best for last,” Henry said and turned to Gansey to get their gift. 

“This is from the four of us. Daddies, don’t kill us.” Gansey said as he went out to his car and then rolled in a brand new pink bike with training wheels, a purple basket, and multicoloured streamers on the handles. 

“And!” Henry holds up a small red helmet. 

“Since you never wore one when you rode around, Parrish. Gotta teach her right.” Noah adds. 

Claire beamed and squirmed out of Adam’s lap to run over to her new bike. Gansey lifted her up and set her down on the bike as Blue came over to fasten the helmet on her brown curls. 

“What,” Adam said exasperated, “you guys this is too much.”

“Yeah, now we have to teach her how to ride this thing.” Ronan said as he approached the bike.

“Daddy look!” Claire squeaked at the helmet fell forward a bit, covering her eyes.

“I see, baby.” Ronan said and pushed the helmet back and out of her face. 

From where they were watching at the kitchen table Francine leans into Declan and says, “I guess you have competition for the ‘fun’ Uncle.”

“It would appear so, huh?” 

“It looks like she’s having fun.” 

“Yeah,” Declan turns to Francine, “are you having fun?” 

Francine tilts her head back so she’s looking at Declan. “Yeah. I like your family.”

-

At the end of the night Ronan, Henry, and Noah are cleaning up the kitchen while Adam and Matthew start to take down decorations. 

Claire is sprawled across the couch half asleep, her head in Francine’s lap and her legs in Blue’s. Gansey is sitting on the floor in front of them talking to Francine about the art museum and telling her about his job at the Natural History Museum in New York. Francine is absentmindedly stroking Claire’s hair as she stirs in her lap. 

Declan comes back down from getting the guest bedroom ready, which used to be his old bedroom anyway. Not much has changed about it except the sheets. Declan was a neat teenage anyways so there wasn’t any embarrassing posters on the wall or tacky knick knacks that Ronan or Matthew had as kids. He takes a seat next to Gansey and just observes it all.

Eventually Ronan comes in and scoops Claire out of Francine and Blue’s laps and says, “alright monkey. Time for bed.” He brushes the hair out of her face and places a kiss on her cheek. She turns her head into his neck and adjusts to the position she's in. 

Gansey stands and strokes her cheek gently and says goodnight to her. The three of them head upstairs. 

Francine turns to look at Blue. “So… do you and Gansey ever think about getting married?” 

Blue looks at Noah who enters the room in time to hear the question. “Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure he’d love it. His family is very traditional. But, we’ve been together this long and haven’t yet. Sometimes I wonder what the point would be? We’re happy.”

“I feel that. I find a lot of my friends now are only getting married to please their parents. Why rush anything?” 

“I think Gansey would like kids soon.” Blue admits.

“No duh.” Declan says from the floor. Blue eyes him. “He freaking loves Claire. Of course he’d want a little Blue.”

Blue, annoyed with Declan’s tone asks, “what about you Declan? Do you want marriage soon? Kids?”

Francine looks back and forth between the two of them, finally settling on Noah who shrugs his shoulders at her to say _hey I’m not getting involved._

“Yeah. Some day.” He says with a small smile. Francine can feel her cheeks get warm. 

-

_Two years later_

“Claire could you please get the door.” Adam tells his daughter from the living room as he and Declan are trying to fill the piñata that was shaped like Claire’s favourite character from her puppy show. Adam thought it was a little bleak to be hitting the sweet looking boy with a plastic bat but the things we do for our kids. 

Claire opens the door and Blue walks in holding a big bag with the number 5 written all over it. Gansey comes in behind her with their newborn strapped to his chest. 

“Hi baby,” Claire says softly. This is the first baby she knows and she’s been so excited to hold her and play with her. She lets her aunt and uncle in and leads them to the front room where Adam and Declan are. 

“Hey, guys,” Adam says and puts down what he was working on to greet his friends and to take the baby from Gansey. “I miss when they were this tiny.”

“She’s all your for the afternoon, Parrish. I need a break. And a glass of wine.” Blue says as she heads into the kitchen where Ronan and Francine are currently trying to assemble a unicorn cake they saw on Pinterest. It was listed as “Easy Unicorn Cake”. It was anything but. 

“No, Ronan, you need to roll the fondant out thinner.” Francine instructs as she’s trying to assemble the horn. 

“This is as thin it’s going to get. Shit.” He says as he tears the fondant by accident.  
“Daddy do you need help?” Claire says as she gets on her tippy toes to see the top of the counter. 

“No. Go bug your Uncles, you’re not supposed to see this yet.” Ronan instructs and she leaves them be. 

“Wow this looks elaborate. Ronan, who knew you were such a chef?” Blue says as she takes in the mess of the kitchen. Ronan and Francine look like they’re about to explode if another person comes in and interrupts them again. 

“Sargent, I swear to God if you don’t shut up.” 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just here for some wine and to relax. Adam’s on baby duty all day.” 

Ronan puts down his rolling pin. “What? No, he’s supposed to be doing the decorations. Hey, Parrish, put the baby down and get back to work!” 

Claire comes back into the kitchen holding Declan’s hand and says “Daddy, Uncle Declan will help with my cake.”

“No, Uncle Declan needs to finish his job in the living room. Does nobody follow the rules? We all had specific jobs to do today.”

“Ronan, why don’t you swap me jobs. I don’t trust you with that rolling pin.” Declan says and Ronan hands him his rolling pin and apron and walks into the living room to finish pinning up the birthday banners. 

“Declan, I hope you’re better at following instructions than your brother. This is looking like the saddest unicorn ever.” Francine says, wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Honey, I can handle this.” Declan leans in to kiss his fiancé and starts to roll out the fondant.


End file.
